1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and a device for controlling the separation distance between leading and trailing vehicles, and more particularly to a method and a device for automatically controlling and guiding the trailing vehicle along a road surface in some predetermined spaced relation to the leading vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is generally desirable to control the distance between two vehicles to achieve the following objectives:
1. Prevention of a rear end collision due to the braking of the leading vehicle.
2. Avoidance of application of excessive braking force.
3. Maintenance of relatively close spacing between leading and trailing vehicles.
4. Smooth braking at the beginning of brake application.
While generally somewhat satisfactory, the prior art methods and devices for controlling the separation distance between leading and trailing vehicles have failed to operate satisfactorily within the above objectives.